


Odds and Ends

by JMount74



Series: Conversations: Pen & Ink Week 2020 [2]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:35:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27364375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JMount74/pseuds/JMount74
Summary: A conversation about a curious collection of odds and ends
Relationships: Penelope Creighton-Ward/Gordon Tracy
Series: Conversations: Pen & Ink Week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1996876
Comments: 10
Kudos: 7





	Odds and Ends

**Author's Note:**

> Pen & Ink Prompt 2

Penny?  
Yes, Gordon?  
Can I, uh, ask you a question?  
Yes, Gordon.  
Why is there a box under the bed marked ‘odds and ends’?  
Ah. Well, they are things that might be useful, but I haven’t found a home or a use for them yet.  
Oh, ok. That makes sense, Pen.

P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I

Penny?  
Yes, Gordon?  
Why is there a pair of old-fashioned handcuffs in your odds and ends box?  
Ah, well, when I was younger, I saw them at an auction and thought they looked rather fun. When we got them home, however, there was no key to open them.  
Oh, yes, I can see that would be a problem. Pen?  
Yes, Gordon?  
You, you don’t mind me looking in the box, do you?  
Oh, no, darling, that’s absolutely fine.

P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I

Penny?  
Yes, Gordon?  
About the box.  
Yes, Gordon?  
You have 17 silk scarves in various shades of reds and yellows.  
Ah, well, you see, darling, when I was younger I went through a phase of knights and princesses. These scarves were the favours I would bestow on my knights.  
Oh, ok, Pen, I can see that. Do ya, do you think that you might use them now?  
Well, darling, red really isn’t my colour.  
I, er, yes, I realise that Pen. But yellow really is mine.  
Really, Gordon?

P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I P&I

Penny?  
Yes, Gordon?  
I, um, I don’t think I’ll go through your ‘odds and ends’ box again. It’s safe enough under the bed.  
Well, if you’re sure, darling. Did you find anything else of interest under there?  
Er, um, that is, ah...nope. No. Nothing more of any interest.  
Really? Are you sure Gordon? It’s not like you to stutter.  
Ok. I, er, I, um, found what looks like a blindfold.  
Oh! Shaped like a mask? Black?  
Er...yes.  
Gordon, it’s just a sleep mask. I wondered where that had gone.  
Oh, er, I’m sorry! It’s just that it ties behind the head...  
Honestly, darling. It’s just to block out the light so one can sleep better.  
Ok, Pen  
If you want, I’ll let you use it tonight?  
Oh! Er...ok, Pen.  
Is the box still out?  
Yes Pen.  
Good.


End file.
